Miel con azucar
by Kiki-chan Black
Summary: LEMON YAOI...muy dulce, y es justo como me gusta Escritores Angelus y Kikichan DEJEN REVIEW


**_Miel con azúcar_**

Dark Angelus: tengo que decir que este fic lo hice contra mi voluntad

Kiki-chan: No seas así Ángel Sempai

Dark Angelus: DIME DARK ANGELUS……..

Kiki-chan: Bueno "Dark Angelus", como se ve en el titulo es un LEMON…….YAOI y mejor aun es TAKOUJI/KOKUYA *¬*

Angelus: Hentai ¬¬

Kiki-chan: Jejeje XDDD

Angelus: Y otra cosa.....ella hizo el 90% del fic y yo el 10% 

Kiki-chan: Gracias German Sempai, por todo n_n

Angelus: ¬¬

************************************

**_MIEL CON AZUCAR_**

Takuya y Kouji llevaban 30 minutos sentados en el sillón, bueno, en realidad……..Kouji estaba sentado, Takuya estaba desparramado y roncando (Ger: Clásico de él/Kiki-chan: n_nU), Kouji estaba mirando la película…que llevaba 30 muertos, es decir un muerto por minuto y eso quiere decir que la película no era recomendable para los menores de 13 años y eso quiere decir (Kiki-chan: Que no la puedo ver T__T/Ger: yo si Jejeje/Kiki. Déjame terminar/Ger: Tú interrumpiste ¬¬) que es una película sangrienta y llena de misterios.

Kouji tenía su boca bien abierta, que seguro cualquiera le diría "Cierra la boca que se te meten las moscas", sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su semblante de asombro…….miro para un costado cuando su asombro termino para ver a Takuya durmiendo, okey, no entendía nada de Pijamadas, pero "Supuestamente" si haces una no deber dormir en toda la noche.

Se levanto para apagar el televisor cuando Takuya se despert

-Oye, porque la apagaste, estaba divertido……el…… ¿Mago de Oz?- Dijo Takuya en duda

-Esa la vimos hace 1 hora, estábamos viendo "Los cuentos de terror"

-Aaaaaaaaaah……no estaba tan divertida

-Te quedaste dormido ¬¬

-Bien……….si………ahora, hagamos algo divertido

-¿Comer pizza? (Kiki-chan: Que inocente eres Kouji/Ger: Cállate)

-No me refería a eso…….hoy tú serás mi azúcar y yo seré tú miel

-¿Té? ¿Quieres té?

-¿Encima mío?

-Oh…….lo entiendo………lo hubieras dicho desde el principio

-¿Enserio lo entiendes?

-Que tan inocente piensas que soy Kanbara- Kouji no dijo más, y le mostró su "Inocencia" dándole un pasional beso

-Wow- Alcanzo a decir Takuya luego del beso

-Se lo que quieres y te lo daré…….vamos a tú cuarto

Kouji se encamina, pensando en que le quitaría primero a Takuya…….la camiseta que llevaba puesta, o los pantalones, o primero esa gorra que siempre estorbaba para acariciar los cabellos del moreno

Mientras él otra parecía pensar en que parte del cuerpo de su "Amigo" besaría primero

Kouji tomo a Takuya por la camisa y lo arrojo a la cama

-Vaya, tomas rápido el control- Dijo el moreno

-Siempre tomo el control- Dijo quitándose la bandana y la cinta que recogía su cabello negro

-Así me gustas, al natural

-Pues, quítate la ropa y estaremos al "natural"

Takuya empezó a quitarse la ropa como Kouji lo estaba haciendo y encogido pudo sentir el cuerpo de Kouji………Miel, Takuya era miel pura…….solo necesitaba unos toques de azúcar

Enseguida se mezclo el placer con el dolor…..la transpiración con el llanto……era increíble lo que estaban viviendo

-Ah………..ah…..-Los gemidos de Kouji (Ya que rotundamente habían cambiado de posición) eran intensos y Takuya mucho no ayudaba al subir y bajar su cuerpo……tantas veces

(Kiki: *¬*/Ger: u_u)

Cada vez las sabanas se movían más y más, tanto el punto de romperlas de tanto movimiento y jalaras de un lado al otro.

Pronto los movimientos se desvanecieron ya que Kouji le pidió casi a ruegos que sus piernas ya estaban temblando de tanto "Sexo"

-Oh……..fue increíble…..-Dijo Kouji transpirado, con el cabello suelto

-Si……fue lo mejor que me paso en toda mi vida…..y si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería repetir este día

-Va, no es para tanto

-Oh, ¿Para ti no lo fue?

-Si lo fue…….pero……no se…….tengo 15 años y ya experimente eso

-Lo se…….yo también tengo 15………

-Lo se………te amo

-Y yo a ti

-Oye, Takuya……..dame un poco de miel

-Y tú de azúcar

Y se besaron nuevamente para estallar su amor en miel y azúcar

MIEL CON AZUCAR, una rica y sabrosa combinación

**************************************************************************************************

NOTA DE LOS AUTORES:

Kiki: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dark: Deberías decir adiós

Kiki: ¬¬

Dark: Bueno, ahora si, este fic no es mío al 100%}

Mary: Y yo no tengo nada que ver TT_TT

Dark: Así más les vale dejar UN REVIEW o sino, LOS MATARE Y DUFRIRAN LENTAMENTE EN EL INFIERNO

Mary y Kiki: ¬_¬

Dark Angelus: ¬¬ ¿Qué?

DEJEN REVIEW


End file.
